Inazuma Seasons
by Yuuki Sora-chan
Summary: This story was supposed to be a one-shot, but it became a longer one. In each chapter I'll write something for a pairing. This time, KirinoxAkanexShindou. Shindou falls in love with the manager, but he's not allone. Rated T to be sure(upcoming chapters).
1. Summer Breeze - AoixTenma

_My second story. It was supposed to be a one-shot. But I changed my mind and I'll write a story for each season + some specials(like halloween and X-mas). Each Season means a new couple. Also some genderbend too. _

_Since I'm horrible(or worse) in English, you better prepare for Grammar mistakes. _

* * *

**Summer Breeze, AoixTenma**

* * *

_Aoi's POV_

´T-tenma?´ I asked. It was arround 5 AM. I begged he was awake.

´Aoi?´ I heard a sleepy voice on the other side of the door, Tenma's voice, ´What are you doing so early?´

´G-gomen! I didn't ment to wake you up!´ I wispered, ´Can I come in?´

´Yeah…´ he answered, ´I'm awake anyway,´ I was about to open the door when he ran against the door, ´C-can you wait a little? I will put something on,´ I blushed red. He wasn't wearing anything?!

I heared him giggling, ´Gomen, you can come in now,´

for the second time I opened the door and I found Tenma sitting on his bed, wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts.

´What's up Aoi? You always sleep till late, so what brings you here?´ he asked.

´I couldn't sleep…´ I sighed while I tried to avoid his eyes, ´So I thought you might be awake too,´

´I am now,´ he replied with a giggle, ´It doesn't matter anyway, I wanted to train early,´

´Anno Temna, would you like to walk me through the park? I don't wanna go alone,´ my face was red. God thank it was dark in his room. I could barely see his face.

´O-okay,´ he stuttered, ´Lets go then,´ he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. I was glad he didn't turn his face to me, cause I was blushing bright red.

Why did I need to have a crush on him?

* * *

_Tenma's POV _

The summer was something special, just like the other seasons. The most mornings were hot and foggy. Not this time, it was chilly even through the sun shin.

I was walking through the park and I wasn't alone, Aoi was walking next to me. It was early, around 6 am. Aoi couldn't sleep, and so did I so on her request we went to the park. just for a walk.

´The sky is beautiful…´ Aoi sighed. I looked up in the air. She was right, the sky had all kinds of colors. Pink, blue, purple and orange.

´Yeah...´ I looked at Aoi, she was beautiful too.

´Where are you looking at?´ Aoi asked. I blushed a bit,

´Nothing,´ I answered. I turned my head back to the sky. _¨just pull yourself together, she won't find out you love her!¨_I said to myself. Yes, I loved her. But she was my childhood friend! I didn't want to change anything in our current relationship. I liked it this way too.

We kept quiet for the next five minuets. Just watching the sunrise. 

´Tenma...´ Aoi started with a curious look in her eyes, ´...do you like someone?´ that was a sudden question. Why did she asked that?!

´...´ my face was bright red. My eyes big and I couldn't bring out a word.

´W-w-what makes y-you think t-t-that?´ I stuttered, still blushing in a bright shade of red.

´No, just curious,´ she answered. I noticed that also she was blushing, just in a different shade than me and less.

´A-ah...´ I replied, ´Do you like someone?´ I returned the question. Now it was her turn to blush a dark shade of red.

´W-well, I do like s-some one,´ she answered, blushing darker.

´Can you tell me who?´ I asked. I was more than curios right now. Was it me, or someone else.

´He is h-h-handsome...´ she stuttered, ´N-nice and c-cool,´ so it wasn't me? Probably Tsurugi. That didn't surprise me at all. He always got the girls.

´O-oh,´ I replied disappointed. I didn't show it, but Aoi somehow knew that I was.

´What's wrong Tenma?´ she asked, ´Don't worry about it, he doesn't like me back,´ she smiled a little in pain. I smiled back. I put an arm on her shoulder.

´Why? You're amazing!´ I said slightly blushing, ´You take care of everyone, you're helpful and you are beau~´ I cut myself off. Afraid for her reaction.

´Thanks Tenma, but he told me he didn't like anyone at the moment...´

´But he is one of your friends, right? Maybe he will change his thoughts!´ I said to cheer her up. She only smiled, but not happy.

´You think? He always is so busy with soccer and his friends. And he has school too,´

´So you're saying you're giving up on him?´ I asked a little angry. I didn't care who that person was, I just wanted her to be happy. That would make me happy too. Even if she didn't love me.

´NO!´ she said, ´I wanted him to tell him, but~´

´Then do it!´ I nearly shouted. Then I noticed I was close to her. Her face was just a few inches away from mine. I started to blush, and so did she.

´Fine!´ she replied angry.

Her answer was followed by a soft press on my lips. Warm and soft. It took a few seconds for me to realize that she was kissing me. Before I could response, she had pulled away. Blushing even more than me.

´I'm sorry Tenma… forget it,´ she muttered when she saw my face. I looked supprised and was blushing as wel.

´No...´ I started,

´What?´ she slowly asked.

´I don't want to forget it. I-I like, no I love you too!´ I said in one breath.

Aoi just stood there, just looking supprised. She grabbed my hand and smiled, ´Shall we go?´

I nodded, no more talks. I grabbed her and and she replied by holding my hand too.

we started to walk, and a warm summer breeze blew through our hair.

* * *

_That was so lame! I can't do any beter I guess… Please review. Wait for the next Chapter(new couple!)_


	2. Falling Leaves, part 1

_New chapter! This one is about KirinoxAkanexShindou. Because I like both pairings. I feel really bad about what I've written down here... I'm so sorry, Kirino!_

_Anyhow, it really turned autumn here. When I'm walking to school, it's only rain, rain and again, rain... Well, enjoy! _

**_I do not own Inazuma Eleven (GO), nor its characters, _**

* * *

_Shindou's POV _

She is quiet and never talks to me, and when she does, she stutters. I think it's a kinda cute... but wait. What am I thinking?! Yamana-san, cute?! Something is clearly wrong with me.

She had been taking over my mind since a few months. I kept thinking about her, and I got a little angry when she was talking to other boys.  
.

´Shindou? Are you alright?´ I realized I was on the field. We were practicing and I was just spacing out. Again.

´It's not like you to space out like that,´ Kirino continued, ´Sure you OK?´

´Y-yeah I'm fine,´ I muttered while smiling at my best friend, ´OK, if you say so...´ Ranmaru replied. But the way he said it... I'm sure he knew what was going on at my mind.

Practice continued. I looked over at Tenma and Aoi. They were a couple since last summer, sometimes he hugged her or he kissed her. It was a really sweet relationship. Only, Tsurugi had been glaring at his friend ever since. I think he's jealous.

´Oi, Shindou-kun!´ Hayami passed me the ball.

´Spacing out?´ he asked, ´That is sure not like you!´ he also noticed? I needed to be more careful while spacing out.

´Let's just continue,´ I said, totally ignoring his comment. I passed the ball back to him.

.

_After Practice  
._

´Shindou, wanna eat at my place?´ Kirino asked. We just finished dressing up and we made our way out.

´Thanks for the offer… but I think I'll pass today. Maybe next time, OK?´

´O-okay… are you bussy?´ he asked.

´Y-yeah, I got a lot of homework, remember. We have a math test tomorrow,´ I reminded him, and myself. I had totaly forgotten about it, but it was the perfect lie. Jep, it was a lie. Not that you expected something els, did you? I wanted to ask Akane out, but I was a bit nervous.

Ranmaru left me in the lockerroom with Tsurugi and Tenma. Aoi already left, with somehow a nervous expression on her face. So she also noticed Tsurugi's jealousy? Since I didn't want to get stuck in an argument, I quick left after Kirino.

* * *

Like I thought Yamana was in the hallway with Seto-san. I hoped the redhead would leave soon, because I wanted to have a talk with Yamana, if I had the courage to do it…

I hid behind the shoe lockers and listened carefully. I know I shouldn't have done this… ¨spying on them¨.

´So what are you gonna wear on your date?´ I heard Midori saying, _¨Date…?¨_

´I don't know yet,´ a soft voice answered. That was Akane, ´But I think that dress we bought last time,´ I sweatdropped, _¨Clothes, seriously?¨_

´I hope he will like it,´ Midori replied, ´Where are you going?´

who was that _he_?

´We're going to the park and then we'll go to that new café,´ Akane answered, ´I hope it was the right choice to go out with him...´ again that _him. _But I heard a shade of sadness in her voice. What was wrong with her?

´Well if K~´

.

´GAH!´ I tripped over my bag. Stupid me. Let's just hope that it wasn't that loud… Now I missed the part of who the _he _was…

´Shh!´

´What?´ Akane asked confused.

´Wait a moment,´ Midori replied. I saw that she walked the opposite way of where I stood. I let out a sigh of relief. I turned around and…

´What are you doing, Shindou?´ I looked right into the eyes of Midori.

´Hi, Seto-san,´ I muttered, ´I was just getting my shoes…?´ I'm a horrible liar.

´Really? That's why your here, and wearing your shoes?´ she asked. I gulped.

´Y-yeah… I was getting on my way out,´ I replied, still nervous. In the corner of my eye, I saw Akane appearing.

´S-Shin-sama?´ I turned around. Surprised by the way she said my name. Now I think about it, she never called my name when she was in the front of me…

´Ah, Akane! This guy here was spying on us,´ Midori said while waving.

´I wasn't!´ i replied embarrassed. I turned my head the other way, so Akane wouldn't see my red face.

´Well Akane, I gotta go. Before mom goes crazy,´ with those words, Midori left us.  
.

.

´I'm sorry, Yamana,´ I said slowly when Midori was out of sight. I was still not facing her, but I knew she was smiling, ´Don't worry about it,´ she replied, ´It was just an accident, right? You didn't hear anything from our conversation?´

´N-no,´

´Akane-chan!´ that voice was so familiar. It was the voice of~

´Ranmaru-kun?!´ Akane nearly screamed,_¨Wait, wait! Ranmaru? She means Kirino?¨ _I felt myself panicking. But it was indeed my pinkhaired friend. But I still was a kinda hidden behind the lockers, so he couldn't see me.

´Akane, can I ask you something´ Kirino didn't wait for an answer, ´You can eat at my place if you want. Shindou isn't coming so we've all time,´ the way he said it. I swear he was smirking at the moment.

´Ah...´ Akane replied, ´You see, we've got a math test tomorrow. You know how horrible I'm at that subject,´

´I can help you!´ Ranmaru said cheery, ´It's a piece of cake for me!´

I kept myself quiet and listed to the conversation between those two. What was the meaning of this, and above all, why was Akane blushing?!

´N-no, no need for that. My mom was gonna help me with that,´ she smiled, ´You don't have to wait for me. I can walk myself home,´

´I know, but~´

´I can do it on my own,´ she smiled again, but it was a fake one. I could tell from the way her eyes looked.

´If you say so,´ Kirino replied, ´Then I'll see you tomorrow!´ he left and he didn't saw me?  
.

´Yamana?´ I asked, ´What is going one between you two?´ that question was out before I knew it.

´It's nothing...´ she muttered, ´Don't worry about me,´ didn't I said the same thing to Kirino?

´Yamana, I know you good enough to tell you're lying,´ she blushed.

´Well then… H-he asked m-me o-on a d-date...´

I felt my heart breaking into pieces. I felt like crying, but I kept quiet. So she choose my best friend over me? I never told her my feelings, but you know... this felt horrible.

´S-s-shin-sama!´ she whispered by seeing the look of my face, ´Are you OK?´

´Did you say yes?´ I asked. My voice cracked a bit.

´Y-yeah… I did,´ she answered unsure.

´Then there is nothing for me to say...´ I started, ´I was about to ask you something, but it doesn´t matter anymore,´ I grabbed my bag and stared walking.

´Wait!´ I never heard Akane screaming, ´Wait Shindou,´ also that was new. The Shindou.

´What?´ I said rough.

´What was it what you wanted to tell me?´ her voice shacked.

´I-I...´ I couldn't tell her when she was dating Kirino.

´Well…?´

´I love you...´ there, I told her and now comes the part when she rejects me.

´Y-y-you d-do?´ she stuttered. I tear escaped form my eye corner. Shit, I didn't mean to cry.

´Yeah… but you're dating Kirino. So I guess I just should give up,´ I started walking again. But stopped when I felt a small hand around mine.

´Y-yamana?!´ what was she doing? She was dating Kirino! That means she can't hold my hand!

´I love you too. But you never said something to me. No signs that you'd ever love me too. I gave up and started to date Kirino...´ I really burst out in to tears when I heard those four words: I love you too. I leaned in. I tasted her soft lips. She kissed back, but it didn't felt right. And that was the feeling of cheating. I was cheating on my best friend…

_To be continued._

* * *

_ So how was it? I hope it was OK. I think Shindou is a bit OOC… I hate the fact that I made Shindou and Akane cheat on Kirino. But don't worry about it, he'll find someone! Please review! _


	3. Falling Leaves, part 2

_So I got a few reviews, and I'm really grate full. They gave me great ideas for the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Shindou's POV_

What the hell did I do?! I kissed my best friends girlfriend. She loved me, I loved her back, but Kirino loved her too. How am I gonna solve this? I feel horrible.

。

_Flashback_

_´I'm so sorry, Akane,´ I said. My cheeks were red and my face was covered with tears, but I stopped crying. _

_´Me too... I can't believe this,´ she muttered, avoiding my eyes. _

_´How are we gonna tell this to Kirino?´ I asked her. Looking straight into her eyes. She blushed and looked away._

_´We're not,´ she whispered. It was soft and I did hear her, but I asked her to repeat. _

_´We're not,´ she said again, ´I don't want to hurt anybody, I like Ranmaru, but I like you too...´_

_´So we have to forget that this ever happened and leave the past?´ I finished her sentience. _

_´Yeah, we have to,´  
_。

I was told to forget about all this, but how am I supposed to forget this?! We kissed! I think I can never talk to Kirino ever again...

* * *

I was on my way back to school. Today it was Friday, which meant I wouldn't see Kirino or Akane for the next two days.

´Shindou-san, where is Kirino-senpai?´ I heard a voice behind me. The voice of Tenma. Next to him was Aoi and next to her Shinsuke. Tsurugi was nowhere to be found.

´He left early. He had to do something,´ I explained. And it wasn't a total lie. Kirino had called me this morning, that he would leave early. But I knew he left early to walk with Akane. She always was early on school, always one of the first.

´But were is Tsurugi?´ I asked. So far I knew, Tenma and he were best friends and would never leave each others sides. Shinsuke was Tenma's best friend too, but different.

´He was angry yesterday. I left without saying a word,´ Tenma muttered, he sounded sad and disappointed. I felt sorry for him, how could he know that Tsurugi was jealous?

I walked further with the first years, Tenma, Aoi and a loner Shinsuke.

。

_After class_

Just one other practice for soccer and I was free! I had avoid Kirino for the entire day. Without any luck. He always was next to me and tried to talk to me. I didn't answer one of his questions, and if I did, it was only a 'yes' a 'no' or a 'mmm'. I hadn't seen Akane all day. She was in an other class, so she wasn't a problem for now. But then you had practice...

Deep inside me, I knew I couldn't do this. Avoiding both of them. Kirino was my best friend and I loved Akane to much. Beside, they were on the same team with me.

´Shindou!´ Kirino shouted. He run behind me and tried to catch up with me, ´Wanna walk together?´ he asked. I nodded, just so he wouldn't think of yesterday.

´What did you do yesterday after you left? I didn't saw you on your way back,´ Kirino said.

´Were you stalking me?´ I asked with a grin. Even through I still didn't want to talk to him, he always made me happy. But that's why he is my best friend?

´N-no! Of course not!´ Kirino replied with a red face, ´Of course not!´ I smiled and looked the other way. Maybe, maybe everything could turn out normal. Just like it used to be.

´What did you do after you left?´ I asked. His eyes widened.

´Come!´ he grabbed my wirst and pulled me to a kinda dark and gloomy place. Close to the lockers, but no one was here.

´I have to tell you something,´ he said. His face was red and his eyes sparkeled.

´Well...?´

´I'm dating Akane!´ he said while grabbing my hands and jumping around like crazy. My mood dropped, and I looked at him sadly. He didn't saw it, since his eyes were closed...

´T-that's great news!´ I said. I shook his hands and gave him my best fake smile. Kirino nodded, ´I know! That's why I didn't walk with you to school today. I had to walk with Akane,´

´Now your sounding like it's a punishment...´

´N-no!´ he turned red once again, ´Let's just head to practice, we're late!´ and he started running, with me behind him.

。

´Shindou-san! Kirino-senpai! You're being late!´ Tenma said when we entered the locker room. ´Yeah sorry about that!´ Kirino said, ´But I had to tell Shindou something,´

´What was it?´ a curious Shinsuke asked. I saw Kirino's eyes traveling over to Akane, to ask her permission. She nodded and smiled.

´Has it something to do with Akane?´ Tenma asked.

´Yes it has,´ Kirino answered proudly, ´Akane and I are dating!´

´EH?! Akane-san and Kirino-senpai are dating?!´ the first years(minus Tsurugi) looked at them with surprised faces, I noticed Kariya looking slightly disapointed, what was his problem anyway? Kirino nodded. I hadn't seen him so proud in years. The last time was when we entered the soccer club for the very first time.

´Matsukaze, instead of wondering about girlfriends, shouldn't we go practice?´ a dark and gloomy voice asked in the corner of the room. We found Tsurugi, his hands in his pockets, eyes closed and a dark aura around him.

´H-hai... Tsurugi is right. We better go,´ Tenma answered. Everybody walked out of the room, to the fields.

。

Kirino was fast in his uniform. In a few minuets he ran to the field to.

´He forgot his bottle...´ I muttered. I was still busy with tying my shoes when Akane entered the room.

´S-s-shindou-san!´ she stuttered, ´I-is it o-o-okay i-if I c-come in? Ranmaru forgot h-his bottle...´

´Yeah sure,´ I answered with a friendly smile, ´But you knew I was here too and that I'd always help Kirino. So why are you here?´

´B-because I wanted to talk to you,´

´About what? We talked yesterday and everything is settled. Kirino loves you, you love Kirino and I still~´ I didn't finish.

´Are you really OK with it?´ she asked, ´I saw your face, you want the best for Ranmaru, but you still~´ she also didn't finish, but I turned angry.

´Yamana-san, you are the only one who can settle this. If you decide to stay with Kirino, I'll accept that,´ I said. My voice was loud and clear.

´W-what?´ Akane stuttered, ´I didn't say anything,´

´No you didn't, but you act like it,´ I was quite strict right now, but if she didn't choose fast, I was going crazy.

´I~´ before I knew it, I pulled her into a kiss. To my surprise she kissed back. I put my hand on her waist and the other in her hair, pulling her even closer. I slipped my tongue in side her and she accepted gladly.

。

´Aka-chan, do you have my~´ Kirino stopped talking when... well... he saw us kissing. I didn't notice him at the first place, but when he started yelling... I did.

´TAKUTO?!´ he screamed, ´AKANE?!´ he never used my first name, never. And I didn't like the sound of it. I pulled away fast.

´K-k-kirino...´ I stuttered, ´I-it's n-not w-what y-you think!´

´Not what I think?!´ he asked in disbelieve, ´You are cheating, Akane. With my best fried. I know we just started going out but...´

´I'm sorry!´ Akane said.

´No, no need to. Stay with Shindou, he understands you better then I do. But Shindou, don't think we'll be friends anymore,´ with those words he left hearth broken. And so he left me.

I never meant to cheat, I never wanted to end our friendship, just because of Akane. But it was over now.

´Shindou...´ I heard Akane saying, ´You should skip practice for today. I'll tell Tenma-kun that you feel ill,´

。

。

。

The weekend passed. I got some phone calls from Tenma. He just wanted to check I was OK. Akane visited one time. We didn't spoke much. I guess we're not girlfriend and boyfriend after all. We talked about everything, except the happenings from Friday. I just wanted to forget everything. I didn't hear anything from Kirino. I was afraid he really meant what he said. I hated myself now. How could I?! I broke his heart and ended our friendship. I was a horrible friend, it wouldn't been a surprise if Kirino hated me now for what I did. No in fact I'd totally understand it, but it still hurted me.

。

´Takuto, you have to go to school, Kirino-kun is waiting for you!´ my mom called me downstairs. O yeah, she didn't know what happened... It was Monday, the weekend passed and I still hated myself.

´I'm coming!´ I shouted back. I dressed up and ran downstairs.

´You're late honey, here you have some toast. No time for breakfast this time,´ mom gave me a toast and pushed me towards the door, ´Have a save trip!´ and with that she left me outside...

_¨Great,¨_ I muttered in myself. Usually Kirino was waiting for me at the corner of the street, of course he wasn't here now.

I walked to school, alone. On my way I saw Tenma and Aoi holding hands, but Tsurugi was walking next to his best friend again and smiled. If their friendship could end well, maybe... No, I shouldn't think about that.

。

_After school_

。

Well today... Kirino ignored me. He didn't say a word to me, he did, but nothing friendly. If I asked him something, he just answered with a ¨yes¨ or a ¨no¨. But there was something more odd about him... it was not just the fact he ignored me alday. But when we had luchbreak he kept staring out of the window. Normaly he would run outside to play soccer or talk with the 3th years on the roof. But he kept staring out of the window with a blush on his face.

Well we had practice now, so maybe Tenma and Shinsuke could find out what was going on.

´What is going on between you and Kirino-senpai?´ Tenma asked, ´You haven't talk all day and he just keeps staring into space,´

´I don't know... he has been like that the entire day,´ I answered, ´Maybe you can find it out?´ I asked.

´B-but Shindou-san, that's spying!´ Tenma replied with red cheeks.

´No, you just keep an eye on him. That's not spying,´ I turned around and passed the ball to Hamano.

´S-shindou...´ Tenma muttered behind me. He walked away and started practicing with Kirino. And like I thought, Tenma was to curious.

´Oi! Kirino-senpai!´ he shouted, ´Stop spacing out! What's bugging you anyway?´ Kirino turned red on that question.

¨Maybe because my ex-girlfriend cheated with my best friend¨ I could hear him think.

´It's nothing!´ he replied on Tenma's question.

* * *

_ So... what is going on with Kirino, why was Kariya disapointed and above all, is this story gonna have a happy ending? Please review! I'd be glad if you did so! _


	4. Autors Note

Sorry, I'm not gonna make it with the Halloween Story... I was so busy with school that I forgot to write(I had like 3 tests today), maybe next week a new chapter, but not for now... I'm really sorry.

Also, sorry for the ones who thought this was a chapter...


End file.
